World Leaders Tournament
by Venoms Cross 2
Summary: Five years since the world has seen Ash Ketchum. Last seen in Celadon City, the world had concluded he had died. However, our hero was in hiding in Tohjo Falls when he receives a letter from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

"_Ash,_

_I bet you're wondering how I found you. It was tricky and took up much time, but I eventually did. That's unimportant. I do have a proposition for you old friend. There's a tournament on the horizons, held only for the best of the best. I hope for this to be returned soon. I'm sure you've caught plenty of new Pokémon, so I pulled some strings to erase the six party limit for you so you can bring the whole gang. If you do decide to join, come to Olivine City, I'll be in the Johto branch of the Battle Frontier. _

_Signed,_

_Scott." _

Ash sighed and lowered the letter. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Scott was persistent when he wanted to.

"Hey Raichu?" Ash called to his companion. The mouse looked up at him.

"Scott found us, and asked us if we want to participate in a tournament for the best of the best."

Raichu smirked. "Rai rai, churai chu."

Ash gave a small smile and looked out over Tohjo Falls. He chose this area as his final place of living. Ash has been all over the regions, even to the far away Kalos region. The things he bore witness to would forever stay in his mind.

He felt a light weight on his shoulder. "Hey Ninjask, what do you think?"

The bug type looked over the letter, not really understanding it until Raichu explained what it said. Ninjask gave the best smile it could and nodded his head.

Ash smiled and turned to Raichu, "Can you signal the others?"

Raichu nodded and released an Electroball followed by a Thunder attack. Within several minutes, Ash's Pokémon were near him.

"Everyone, I have exciting news. Our old friend Scott has personally invited us back to a tournament where only the best of the best compete!" He gave a dramatic pause to let it sink in. "Now, who wishes to join me in our resurgence into the public eye?"

His Pokémon all looked at each other. One by one, limbs rose until everyone agreed in solidarity to do this. Ash smiled, "Then let's go!"

His Pokémon gave off cheers of rejoice, some even launching attacks.

Ash smiled and started looking at the letter again. He put down his backpack and pulled out everyone's Pokeballs, putting the paper inside. "We all have to go to Olivine city. Everyone return!" Red beams started firing everywhere. Eventually, it was him and one Pokémon.

"Can you teleport us to Olivine please?"

His Pokémon nodded as it's eyes glowed blue. In a flash, they were gone.

In an instant, Ash found himself in front of the lighthouse in Olivine city. He smiled as memories came back. He returned his Pokémon and walked to the Battle Frontier gate on route 40, Raichu on his heel.

He walked in, and as if Arceus had planned it, Scott walked in. The two locked eyes, immediately recognizing each other. Scott muttered the people he was with and walked up to Ash.

"Hello old friend. It's been a long time."

"It has, Scott." The two shook hands, and Scott led Ash to a private room to talk in.

Raichu sniffed around the room as Ash and Scott began to talk.

"I suppose you've made your choice?"

"Yes, I've decided to join." Ash replied, a bit stoically.

Scott smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Ash."

There was a bit of a pause, Raichu came up and put his head under Ash's hand. Ash smiled slightly and scratched behind the electric types ears, earning a "_Rai~" _from the mouse.

"I suppose you're wondering how I found you."

Ash gave Scott a look, "That would be a good question for which I would like a good answer."

Scott laughed and leaned forward, "You see, after you disappeared, everyone went nuts. After a few years most gave up, but I had an itch that you were alive. After all my leads turned dry, I gave up for a year. Then I remembered a young man I encountered in Sinnoh, you might remember Riley. He helped track your Aura and led me to your general vicinity in Tohjo Falls."

Ash day and looked at him. After a minute a smile crept on his face, "Scott you never cease to amaze me."

Scott chuckled and leaned back. "Truth is, everyone is still thinking of you Ash. Delia, Brock, Misty, everyone."

Ash sighed as he felt his conscience be tugged at. "I truly do feel bad for disappearing for several years. But I did what I had to. There are reasons and if somehow things could be change, I'd rather it have happened just as it did."

Scott gave a small smile. "Well, at least now you're ready to return?" There was a bit of hope in Scott's voice.

Ash smirked at him, "A chance to go up against the absolute best in the world? Of course I'm ready!"

Scott smiled. "Good, now I need to see how well you've developed. An old friend is here with us."

Ash shot Scott a puzzled look and turned toward the door, and saw Noland walk through the door.

"Hey Ash, long time no see."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, it's been a while Noland."

Ash stood and shook his hand, not taking his eyes of Noland. Something was up.

"Where is this battle going to be?"

"Why Ash, here at Battle Frontier HeadQuarters, we have a multitude of practice battlefields." Scott stood and led the two down a hallway. After five minutes of walking, the three entered a room with a dirt battlefield and a high ceiling. Ash and Noland walked to opposite sides of the field.

"You have it, don't you?" Ash asked Noland.

Noland shot a smirk and held up a Pokéball, "She finally decided to join me. However, this time we will have victory!" Noland tosses the ball in the air, and to confirm Ash's suspicions, an Articuno came flying out.

Ash smirked and looked down. "Ready to roll Raichu?"

Raichu gave a squeak in confirmation and ran onto the field.

"Will there be a judge?"

"No need, I feel we're both connected to our Pokémon to know when enough is enough."

Ash nodded, and stood. He was waiting for Noland to strike.

"Hail, into Blizzard." Articuno cawed and whipped a severe hailstorm, dropping the temperature to freezing temperatures and blasting forward an even colder block of air.

Ash sighed, he was starting strong already. "Raichu, use Rain Dance followed by a Thunderbolt." Raichu nodded and shot up a blue ball, which replaced the hail storm with rain. Raichu managed to dodge some of the Blizzard attack, but some struck him in the leg. Raichu shook it off and blasted Articuno with a powerful Thunderbolt attack, which the legendary _definitely _felt.

"Use Agility." Articuno cawed once more and flashed a bright pink.

"Raichu, Thunder attack!"

Raichu began to crackle as electricity collected in his cheeks. Soon, he was fully charged and launched the powerful attack.

"Mirror Coat."

Articuno glowed a silvery pink and absorbed the Thunder attack, and released it right back at Raichu.

Ash grit his teeth, "Quick Attack into Iron Tail!"

Raichu shot forward, tail glowing and ready to strike.

"Protect."

Raichu's tail harmlessly bounced off a green bubble around Articuno. "Ice Beam, then Sky Attack!"

Articuno fires a dark blue beam of frozen energy, which struck Raichu dead on, freezing him in the process.

"Raichu!" Ash cried out as Articuno began collecting energy. Pretty soon, Articuno was surrounded by a beautiful blue aura of energy, and struck the frozen electric type which brute force.

Raichu flopped back, but stood on his feet, a big bruise on the right side of his chest.

"Alright, use agility into Thunderbolt then Electroball!"

Raichu nodded and was cloaked in a pink energy for a few seconds, and zoomed up to Articuno who was recovering and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack followed by an Electroball.

"Thunder Pikachu! Don't let up!"

Raichu jumped onto Articuno's back and began collecting electricity.

"Articuno use Hail!" Articuno's eyes flowed and a hail storm appeared once again.

Raichu finally let loose the devastating Thunder attack, which even seemed to have left a paralysis on the ice type as it recoiled in sharp pain. The legendary flung Raichu from its back after several seconds of the agonizing attack.

"Raichu stay on guard!"

Raichu went on all fours, glaring at Articuno who was staring back. "Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Steel Wing!"

"Dodge it Raichu and give it all ya got!"

Raichu managed to dodge Articuno's glowing wings and deliver a power Iron Tail to its head. This made the legendary bird freeze for a second, before falling over fainted.

Noland sighed with a sad smile. Ash laughed and ran out to the field and hugged Raichu. "We still got it huh buddy?" "Rai!"

Scott chuckled while the three reconvened bear the doors. "It seems you're still in good shape Ash. It'll be good to have you back."

Ash nodded. "It's good to be back."

He picked up Raichu and the three exited the room back to the conference room.

"You should talk to her Ash."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your mother. She deserves to know you're alive and well."

Ash sighed with regret. He missed his mom over everyone.

"And her, Ash. She deserves to know too."

Ash got defensive as they entered the room. "I can't Scott. After being gone for five years, nearly dying several times, I can't just waltz in!"

Scott sat down across from Ash. "She needs to know."

"Know what?" Ash retorted.

"The truth Ash! You need to tell her what happened out there! I don't know exact details, but just by looking at you, you've changed. You have a thousand yard stare when you're not battling. Something happened to you Ash. It changed you."

Ash huffed. "I'll call my mother. I'll see how I feel after that."

Scott reclined back as Noland simply stared at Ash. "Fine. There's a video phone in the main foyer. I assume our meeting has come to an end today?"

Ash nodded. "I think so. I'll keep in touch. Where is this tournament being held?"

"It's being held at the Vertress stadiums in Unova."

Ash nodded. "Alright, when does it start?"

"In about a week give or take. I'd suggest you get moving if you wanna make it there on time."

Ash smirked, "No worries I'll be there right on time."

The two shook hands and Ash bid farewell. He made his way to the foyer and reached the video phone. He dialed his mother's number, but hesitated to hit the call button. What if she didn't recognize him? What if she was too upset? What if she moved?

Ash sighed and pressed the button. "Here goes nothing," he murmured to himself.

After a few agonizing seconds, the screen lit up with the image of Delia Ketchum, a little aged but still young looking and attractive.

"Hey mom," Ash said a bit dumbly.

"_A-Ash_?" His mom's voice choked out before she started sobbing. "_I thought you died_! _I never heard from you_!"

Ash felt regret and sorrow shoot up his spine. "I'm perfectly okay mom. I'm alive and well. I missed you."

Delia smiled through tears. "_I missed you too Ash_."

"I made sure to brush my teeth everyday, and change my underwear once a day. I'm healthy and doing great. I called in to check up on you. I know it's been a few years since you've heard from me, and I'm sorry about not keeping in touch I truly am. Unfortunately, I had to do what I did. I wouldn't change it. But everything is better and I'm still a-okay!" He gave a toothy grin and big thumbs up.

Delia chuckled and smiled, "_Oh Ash, I'm just glad you're okay. When will I see you in person?"_

"Well, Scott invited me to the World Leaders Tournament in Unova. I'll be appearing for the first time in civilization there."

Delia smiled widely. "_Oh I'll be there! I was invited by Professor Oak to watch Gary contend! I can't wait to see you there Ash!"_

Ash smiled at his mom. She always was so happy.

"Alright mom, I gotta go now, I'll see you in a bit okay? I promise this time."

Delia smiled at Ash, '_Okay sweetie please be safe. I love you!'_

"I love you too mom!"

'_And don't forget to change your-'_ Ash cut it short, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"That went better than I expected," he softly spoke to himself. Delia always was soft on him.

Ash walked outside and took in the fresh air. Olivine was always a nice city for him.

He took out a Pokéball and opened it up.

"Ala?"

"You gotta do this in a few tries, think you can do it?"

"Kazam!" The psychic type nodded. Alakazam closed his eyes and in a series of flashes, they were at Vertress City.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Alakazam, you were great as always. Have a good rest I'll get Nurse Joy to heal you."

He returned his companion and turned to the arenas. His loss to Cameron really stung. Just _how _could a rookie trainer beat him like that? He tightened his fist and walked towards the main hall, locating Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, would you mind healing my Pokémon?"

She smiled at him, "yes of course."

He placed Raichu and Alakazam's Pokéball on a tray and she took them into the back. Ash sat on a couch and waited.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

Ash turned his gaze to see the purple haired veteran off to the side.

"You recognize me?"

Paul smirked, "Of course I do Ketchum. I could never forget the face of someone who beat me in the Sinnoh league."

Ash grinned and walked up to Paul.

"You know everyone gave up hope on you. Even Misty, Brock, and Gary. They had hope the longest but that faded. Yet here you are, back at it again, back from the dead to compete for it all."

Ash sighed at Paul's words. Yes, they stung but he knew they were all true. "Paul if you knew my circumstances then you'd understand."

"Oh I understand. But others won't. You did what you had to do, to protect yourself and your friends and family. I respect that, but you can't just come back out of the blue 'here I am' with that goofy grin. It won't work this time."

Ash sighed. Paul was right. "Well, what would you do?"

Paul smirked, "I'd just tell them and face the consequences. You got yourself into it, and you're gonna have to deal with it."

The air grew tense around the two. Ash and Paul never saw eye-to-eye on anything. Ash considered Paul his best rival, the one who pushed Ash to change his ways to be a better trainer. Paul felt the same way about Ash. They clashed on so many levels, but their characters caused each other to grow and change for the better.

"Let's battle. Old times sake."

Paul grinned. "You're on."

Ash grinned and retrieved his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and the two went outside to the training field.

"One on one. I'm hoping by now in your career you know when to call it quits."

Ash nodded. "I've caught new Pokémon on my travels Paul, and all of us are stronger than ever before. Prepare for it, I choose you Staraptor!"

Paul smirked, "Drapion stand by for battle!"

The flying type materialized in the air, flapping its powerful wings and letting out an intimidating caw. Drapion landed with a heavy thud, and clacked it's pincers together.

"Staraptor use Quick Attack!"

Staraptor folded her wings and was cloaked in a white light, diving at Drapion in a fast pace.

"Protect into Cross Poison!"

A green bubble spawned around Drapion who's arms became soaked with poison.

"Staraptor evade and use Double Team!" Staraptor rolled out of the way and began making multiple copies of itself surrounding Drapion.

"Drapion Stone Edge!"

Drapion growled and summoned a series of sharp stones, sending them at all the copies making them disappear.

"Brave Bird!"

In the smoke, a blue light was seen at Drapion' left. "Grab it Drapion!" "Use Close Combat mixed with Brave Bird!"

Drapion turned and readied itself as Staraptor closed in, but the bird halted itself began sending a flurry of kicks and wing hits covered in flaming blue energy, dealing massive damage.

"Drapion grab it!"

Drapion's tail swooped around and wrapped around Staraptor while it's two arms grabbed her wings.

"Crunch!"

Drapion reared it's head back and bit Staraptor's wing with dark jaws. The flying type recoiled in pain as the hit did critical damage. "Hyper Beam Staraptor!"

Staraptor formed an orange sphere of energy in her beak, which caused Drapion to frantically look at Paul. "Throw her and use protect!"

Drapion heaved Staraptor away and threw up a green shield. Staraptor paused and stayed in the air, waiting for protect to run out. "Her and I practiced this Paul, a lot of us did. Our endurance is greatly exceptional, can your Drapion hold out?"

Paul looked worried for a second, then regained composure. Ash smirked, he wanted Paul to bring his A-game.

"Drapion use Stone Edge on the field." The poison type dropped its shield and used Stone Edge on the dirt, creating a make shift barrier. "Now use Toxic Spikes on the rocks."

Drapion tail glowed purple as purple spikes were shot out into the wall.

"Staraptor, shoot up and use Hyper Beam!"

Staraptor went high up, and looked straight down firing the beam of energy. The beam hit the compound which sent Drapion flying. The poison type was visibly shaken, but could still keep a fight.

"You sure you want to keep going? Drapion looks a little rough."

Paul looked at his Pokémon. Drapion was banged up pretty bad, but knew he could keep going.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!"

Ash sighed, "Use Gust and then use Sky Attack."

Staraptor blew away the Pin Middle attack and became cloaked in a white light. In a quick manner, Staraptor flew and struck Drapion which knocked out the dark type.

"He's finished Paul."

Paul clenched his fist. He felt at a loss of words. It had been a while since he battled, but has it been that long?

"Are you competing Paul?"

"Yes. It seems I have gotten rusty."

Ash grinned. "Once the battles start, you'll do great. It's been a while, huh?"

Paul nodded as he returned Drapion and Ash returned Staraptor. The two walked into the main building and Nurse Joy healed their Pokémon.

Afterwards, the two had headed to a local café to catch up on what they had been doing.

"You know Paul, if I didn't know any better, I'd have reason to believe you and Dawn might have some _romance _between you two," Ash snickered.

Paul sighed and pinched his nose. Ash was still a kid at heart. "I'm just traveling with her so she isn't lonely. She talks constantly about the times she had with you and Brock. I give her company."

Ash started to giggle again, "Oh I'm _sure _you do Paul."

This caused the purple haired trainer to blush. "Alright then Ketchum, what have you been up to?"

Ash got quiet really fast and sat straighter. No one had known where he disappeared to, but a few had guessed he was the new trainer that went by Red who entered the battling scene. That was not true, just mere coincidence that they looked similar.

"What do you want to know?" Ash said in a rather hushed tone.

Paul leaned forward, "The truth. I have some theories but I want to know exactly what happened. What happened with Team Rocket?"

The words sent a chill down Ash's spine. Raichu poked his trainers thigh to get him out of the trance.

"You really want to know?"

Paul nodded, his eyes secretly pleading to know the truth to what exactly happened with Ash five years ago. Five years since his face has been seen in the public. Five years since the collapse of Team Rocket. Five years since Giovanni has been seen alive too.

"Well, all right," Ash sighed heavily adjusting his cap. Raichu sighed too and jumped into his trainers lap. "It all started five years ago, after I had returned home from a training stint in Mount Silver."

**AN: First and foremost, hello people! Yes I swear I'm Venoms Cross, but I can no longer access my old account. So, I created this one! I'm focusing on the three stories rn(this one, Kindred Spirits, and Anomaly) and I'll probably finish them before writing new ones. Maybe. But I'm gonna continue these stories and pump out new content for y'all and sorry about the hiatus on everything! Any questions feel free to PM me**

**Anywho, this rewrite is being a lot different than my original one lol oh well, I hope it will be better. This is just the introduction, hopefully it'll be a good and long story with a thrilling conclusion. Oh well. We shall see in due time. Read and review, I hope you all enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started five years ago, after a training stint on Mount Silver."

_**Flashback **_

"_I was cutting through Celadon City, sleeping in the Pokémon Center when an explosion rocked the Center. Nurse Joy initiated a lock down to ensure no Pokeballs would be stolen. I had gotten dressed and ran out my door and into the main entrance area with my Pokémon behind me."_

"So Ketchum. Here you are and that wretch Pikachu that those bumbling fools coveted for so long. Wasting copious amounts of money and resources trying to capture that rat," Giovanni's voice was dripping with venom. Ash gave a hard glare.

"What do you want?"

Giovanni sneered and smirked at Ash, "you see young boy, I know what you have been doing. You've been disrupting my organizations doings and foiling our plots all over the world. It seems recently you've been doing this _very _deliberately. I'm here to offer a compromise."

Ash softened his gaze by a little bit. "What's your offer?"

"A full battle. Six on six. No substitutions by either side. If you win against me, I'll disband Team Rocket once and for all."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "And what if I lose?"

Giovanni walked towards Ash. "All of your Pokémon, and you will become my top agent. I offer you also a choice to just join me now, keep your Pokémon. If you and I worked together, then there is nothing that could stop us! I know of your accomplishments, Ketchum, and nothing would make me more satiated than if you were to accept. However, if you do wish to battle, meet me at the top of the Silph Co. building in thirty minutes. The choice is yours."

Giovanni clicked a button and a smoke screen was deployed. Ash coughed and ran for clear air as did his Pokémon.

After settling down for a few minutes, he looked at his team. They were ready for sure, Mount Silver has catapulted their progress further than expectations. They were all fully evolved too, rugged and worn by the extreme weather and battling they had done.

"What do you guys say? One battle to finish off Team Rocket?"

Everyone gave some sort of yes.

"_So it was decided. We would all go to Silph Co. and defeat Giovanni. What happened next, no one had planned."_

Ash arrived at the top of the big building in Celadon City. The wind was blowing his messy hair further into a state of chaos, while Giovanni stood with his back to him.

"You know Ash, I formed Team Rocket thirty years ago, I was just about your age. I felt strong, and with my Rhydon we gathered friends and formed a group bent to conquer the world. It all rides on this moment right here, this battle. This whole network, this global scale I have created with my own hands, rides on tonight. I've kept my eye on you for several years now, ever since you defeated those babbling fools at my gym in Viridian. I'm ready, I will win and Team Rocket will prevail!" Giovanni tossed a Pokeball and a Nidoqueen appeared.

"Snorlax let's go!" Ash yelled as he released his normal type Pokémon. For a moment, not one of any of the figures moved. The air was still and there seemed to be some sort of peace between the adversaries, both were okay with how this was going to go, how it was going to end.

"Nidoqueen, use Focus Punch!"

The poison type began forming powerful energy in her fist, which began glowing a red energy. "Snorlax, be ready for this!"

Nidoqueen charged forward, ready to strike, "Snorlax dodge and use Ice Punch!" With incredible athleticism, the normal type dodged and delivered an icy fist the head of Nidoqueen. She fell in defeat after one attack.

"Hmm interesting. My Nidoqueen is powerful, but it seems you have surpassed that. Your training must have been rigorous and ruthless to be able to pull of something like that."

Giovanni returned his fallen Pokémon. "It only gets harder from here. Golem, let's go!"

The rock type emerged and landed on the roof with a loud crash with several cracks forming on the floor.

"Snorlax, Heavy Slam!"

"Golem quickly use Roll Out!"

Snorlax formed itself into a tight, metallic ball and hurdles himself towards Golem, who was spinning at high speeds and both were headed straight for each other.

"Golem quickly use Stone Edge!" The Rock type uncurled itself and dodged Snorlax's attack, launching a volley of sharpened stones at Snorlax.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam as well!"

The two Pokémon launched beams of orange, concentrated energy at each other, which caused a large explosion on the roof of the Silph Company. The battle was only just beginning.

'_Giovanni, as much as I despised that man, he was a good trainer. He could have certainly given atleast the weakest Elite Four member a run for their money.' Ash paused in his story. 'There was a moment I was scared I was going to lose.'_

The battle was nearing its end. Ash was down to two Pokémon while Giovanni was down to his last, but it was his ace in the hole: Rhyperior.

"I'm surprised that you've backed me into a corner like this Ash. However, I have my strongest Pokémon, the first Pokémon I ever caught, in this Pokeball. This is where your test begins!" Giovanni tosses the ball and out came the Rhyperior, sending out a deafening roar.

Ash grimaced a little bit. His Flareon was on the end of its rope too, and against a Rhyperior none the less.

"Flareon use Superpower!"

Flareon glowed an orange color and charged at Rhyperior. "Use Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior simply side stepped the fire type and swung a glowing arm down on Flareon, instantly knocking her out.

Ash sighed and returned Flareon. "Thank you so much, you did great." Giovanni and Rhyperior smirked at him.

Ash looked at his opponent. Rain had started to fall, which made the rock type flinch a bit but other than that everything was the same. Night had fallen and the occasional flash of lightning would show the damage done to the roof of the Silph Co.

"You know, I'm surprised at your strength level. I suppose you are with mine as well. I'm also surprised you accepted my battle request instead of calling the authorities. Do you trust me that much Ash? Do you really think I'll keep more word, or that since I'm a con man I'll just swindle you out of your end of the deal?"

Ash merely kept a straight face. "I know you'll keep your word." His eyes got dark and his tone deepened. "I'll _force _you to keep your end of the deal Giovanni, one way or the other."

His last Pokémon came out, his Sceptile. He knew Solarbeam was essentially obsolete now, but he had other moves planned.

"My Pokémon and I have grown closer to each other, our bonds getting deeper with every cut and bruise, every time we bleed we all bleed together. I'm not the same kid from years past. I'm different. We are different. You underestimated me and my Pokémon. Your Rhyperior stands _no _chance against my Sceptile. Even before our training, he defeated a legendary Pokémon. I will admit, you surprised me Giovanni. Your strength is admirable and you could have done great things if you had not gotten into trouble with Team Rocket."

Giovanni seemed to take a step back, but regained his composure. This kid certainly could have been an orator long ago. "Ash, I chose my path. I would not change it, it's how it was supposed to go. It was my destiny, and it seems your destiny is intertwined with mine Ketchum. And it all bends on tonight. This is the final stand between us. The fate of you and Team Rocket is in the balance. Let's do it! Bring it Ash Ketchum!"

Ash looked up, and Giovanni could have sworn his eyes were blue. "You asked for it Giovanni. Sceptile, hear my call and unleash your aura, Mega Evolve!" Ash pressed the Key Stone that was in the bill of his hat, which was unnoticed by Giovanni until now. The Sceptilite around the grass types neck glowed.

Sceptile's eyes glowed green as energy flowed into him. He grew in size, his tail getting bigger and longer, and the colors on his back ranging from yellow to red. The bulbs on his back grew bigger and the blades on his arm also grew in size.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

Mega-Sceptile surged forward with incredible speed and slashed Rhyperior with two glowing green blades. The rock type roared in pain and stepped back, falling onto one knee.

"Hmph. I did not expect that. However, it won't stop us. Rhyperior, Use Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior summoned rocks between its hands, forming a very large boulder that it launched at Sceptile.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

Mega-Sceptile ran around the boulder and launched an orb of teal, draconic energy. Rhyperior roared at Sceptile but everyone paused when they heard cracking. Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker had landed on the roof and crashed through, which caused major cracks on the roof. They could feel the boulder fall through all of the floors as waves of vibrations were sent out from each floor.

"Giovanni...what did you do?" The battle seemed to be on pause.

"I didn't do anything." Giovanni was speaking the truth this time, as he did not want that to happen.

Ash walked closer to him, the rain coming down in buckets. "Can that thing knock down this building?"

Giovanni scoffed, "I would personally be surprised. This is a large building and as powerful and strong my Rhyperior is, I don't think one attack could do that."

The four figures on the roof watched the cracks spread. "The roof is going to cave in," Ash simply stated.

It seemed that the attack also triggered the alarm on the Silph Co, as sirens could be heard approaching.

'_This is where things turned for the worst I'm afraid' Ash spoke to Paul. 'With the police coming and the building beginning to crumble, there was not much we could do.'_

The two returned their Pokémon. The building shook. They could hear a helicopter approaching.

"What do we do?" Ash called out in the storm. Giovanni flashed a smirk. "I'm afraid this is where we last see each other, for a while atleast. We will battle again to determine how things will go."

Giovanni ran towards the edge and jumped off, calling out his Honchkrow to fly away. However, he failed to remember that his Honchkrow had been defeated in battle and was still recovering, so when the bird came out it just hovered weakly before falling in the sky. Ash looked over to the two figures, who were now illuminated by the police's lights, plummeting towards the ground. Ash called out Charizard to catch the two.

There was quite a bit of distance between the human and Pokémon, and unfortunately Charizard could only catch Honchkrow. Ash looked away from the edge, Charizard came back up with the fainted Honchkrow in his hands. The building was shaking more.

"Thank you Charizard. Carry him back to Lavender Town. Alakazam," he released the Psychic Type. "Let's go to Lavender Town." He put his hand on the shoulder of the psychic type, and they disappeared in a blink. Charizard went under the cover of the night to Lavender town. The police were focused on getting the remains of Giovanni.

I'm Lavender Town, Ash has Honchkrow healed at the Pokémon center. "Nurse Joy, the trainer to this Pokémon is no longer with us." He explained to the nurse. She gave a somber look. "Don't worry Ash. He'll stay here in Lavender town with us. A little fitting, don't you think?" She said trying to lighten the mood. Ash chuckled at this. "Thank you Nurse Joy. I trust he will be taken care of here." Nurse Joy healed the rest of his Pokémon and bud Ash farewell.

Ash walked out of the center. Ash realized he didn't have his hat on anymore. It clicked that it must've fell off at the roof of the Silph Company. Luckily he had a spare in his backpack that also had a key stone in it. Hey, when you're a trainer that gets into bad situations, it's always good to have back ups. Unfortunately however, he only had two made. So this one would have to last.

Ash has taken a walk by himself, just to clear his head of what had happened a few hours ago. Dawn was starting to break out in the Kanto region. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. He walked until he eventually found himself in Vermillion city. The sun was beginning to set. His adrenaline had worn off a long time ago, but he kept pushing. He walked into the center and saw the news.

"_It seems that also Ash Ketchum, the Pride of Pallet Town, has disappeared after the conflict in Celadon City. The top three floors of the Silph Company are destroyed, and with Giovanni found dead and the only thing remaining of Ash Ketchum is his hat, he has been presumed missing or dead. Any information would be helpful."_

Ash stared at the screen. It hadn't even been a day, and he was already presumed dead or missing? "Stupid media over embellishing everything," he muttered to himself.

He paused then, realizing something.

"You know, I could restart. I could change everything. Go off grid, train until there is no more training to be done."

Ash left the center. His new plan was definitely rash, but he decided he earned it. It'll be some rest and relaxation mixed with battling and training. He called out Alakazam. "Let's go to Pallet buddy. You're doing great, I'll be sure to feed you extra later. We have a couple things to do."

After sneakily getting all of his Pokémon, Ash was looking at maps of the region. "No where far, I'd like to have a general idea of where we are. Not Hoenn, not Sinnoh either. Kalos and Unova are out of the question."

His eyes were scanning the map, as were Pikachu's. He had been resting in Ash's backpack since the battle with Giovanni's Persian. His eyes were on Johto and Kanto, neighboring regions.

"What about there?" He pointed to Tohjo Falls. It was in between the two regions, and it was out of range of a lot of technology and of people's way. Many just took a boat or flew to Johto instead of taking the route between the regions.

Pikachu nodded in approval. Ash grinned. His backpack full of Pokeballs, he was ready. To Tohjo Falls they went.

_End of Ash's story _

Paul simply blinked at Ash. "That was you that battled Giovanni?"

Ash simply nodded.

"And the Honchkrow that watches Pokémon Tower in Lavender town, that was once Giovanni's?"

Ash nodded again. "Everything I said is true Paul. That's what happened."

Paul simply nodded at Ash. He paused for about five minutes as there was a heavy silence. Paul processed everything. "Well, you know everyone is going to lose their mind when they realize you're back. You know that, right? I understand why you chose to go dark, especially after what happened at Celadon City, but not everyone will. But I'll try my best to be on your side Ketchum."

"Thank you Paul, i appreciate it. I have an alias that I'm going by until the later rounds. Also, I already called my mother and told her. She's the only one who knows. As do you and the Battle Frontier. Except.."

Paul grinned, "Except Annabell, of course."

Ash simply nudged Paul. "Yeah not yet. I figured I'll tell her someway."

A silence fell between the two.

Ash broke the silence. "You wanna grab some food?"

"Sure, I know a place around here that has some killer burgers."

Ash simply grinned as the two left the café to go grab a meal.

**An: Heavy stuff, yeah. That's what happened. Ash has his canon Pokémon but some new ones as well, we have seen with Flareon and Alakazam. I'm thinking of eventually making this an Ability Shipping story, because I love fluff and it'll add some more plot development and everything. Plus I just love Ash and Anabell together. Oh well, we shall see. Hopefully y'all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a blanket of awkward silence between Ash and Paul as they walked to the restaurant. The story Ash had told him really got him to think. Who knows what else Ash has seen or dealt with, besides the death of Giovanni.

The city was bustling with tourists and trainers alike, all who were there for the tournament. There was a rich life and many vendors were making efforts to try and sell their products. Ash and Paul kept walking until Paul pointed out the place they were going to eat.

The two were seated and sat quietly. "Alright Ash, why are you back?"

Ash chuckled, Paul's tone was serious and reminded him of when they would meet every once in a while in Sinnoh. "What do you mean?"

Paul adjusted himself. "You know what I mean. What are you doing here? Why leave for so long and then randomly come back?"

Ash sighed and leaned back in his chair. Truthfully, he did not know why. Things were perfect at Tohjo Falls. His Pokémon were stronger than ever, he felt at peace with the world. He was still haunted by his showdown with Giovanni at Silph Co, but that would take years to go away. Ash rapped on the metal chair as he thought.

"Truthfully Paul, I'm not too sure. Maybe it's to show what I'm really worth. I mean, my two biggest achievements were winning the Orange League and beating the Kanto Battle Frontier. Coming second in Kalos was awesome, but it would have been amazing if we won. I think maybe that's why we left." Ash paused as he pet his Raichu. "I think now every member of my team can defeat a mega evolved Pokémon without a battle bond such as Greninja."

This was a bold statement. Mega Evolved Pokémon had unmatched strength, disregarding legendary Pokémon of course. However, if trained properly, one mega evolved Pokémon could contend with a legendary.

Paul let the words sink in. He was shocked at how mature and serious Ash had gotten, especially compared to the days back in Sinnoh when they were far less than friends. Ash did have his respect after all though.

"So what happens after this?" Paul asked after the waitress set their food down.

"What do you mean?"

Paul smirked, "Are you going to go back into hiding? Or are you going to stay out in the world?"

Ash gave another pause. "I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Paul simply nodded. "You know, they're all going to be here. Fortunately with that scar on your face and your hair being longer they may not recognize you."

Ash cringed slightly. He had two long scars across his left cheek, after his Zangoose was going wild before he captured it during the battle.

"They may forgive you, you know."

Ash sighed. "Can we change the subject?"

Paul simply grinned, "what are you going to do for the week until this shindig starts?"

"Train. We need to be in top shape for this."

"Do you mind if I see them?"

Ash simply flashed a feral grin. "I can show you a few of them for sure."

They finished eating and headed towards the woods behind the Pokémon center. After a few minutes, a clearing came into view. The trees formed a natural circle, and a small lake was behind them. The mountains were hanging on the horizon and some wild Pidove flew by. It was breathtaking simply. Unova has a lot of fantastic views.

"I suppose I'll let you see a few of them." Ash reaches into his bag and pulled out six Pokeballs. "Alright gang, come on out!"

Six flashes of light appeared. A Flareon, a Swellow, a Kingler, a Froslass, an Umbreon, and a Hawlucha appeared. The six all stretched and took in their new surroundings. Paul noticed they all looked extremely well taken care of and that they all seemed bigger than average. Swellow took the trees and sat on a limb as did Hawlucha, while Flareon and Umbreon went off to the side by themselves. Kingler waddled towards the lake and took a jump in. Froslass merely floated next to her trainer, boring her eyes into Paul.

"These are a few of the many Pokémon that I have." Ash grinned as Paul could feel their strength. "I've kept all my Pokémon and have refound old ones and caught new ones. I've been busy these past five years."

Paul simply whistled. "Impressive Ketchum. I've got new additions myself and we've gotten stronger too. But you'll have to wait and see in the tournament."

The two rivals smirked at each other. "I guess I'll be setting up camp here. I'm gonna let out a few more to set guard and just roam around generally while we go get registered."

Paul nodded as Ash let loose six more Pokémon. The two then made their way back through the thicket and into civilization once again. Entering the Pokémon center, they saw there was already a line for registration. There were even three Nurse Joys working to keep pace with this grandiose display of battling and prowess that Scott had a hand in coming up with.

Eventually Ash and Paul reached the counter. Paul was able to register with no issue.

"Name please?"

"Ash Ketchum."

The Nurse Joy flashed a look. "I'll need to see your Pokédex."

"Not a problem." Ash handed over his Pokédex which confirmed his identity. He watched the nurse cast him a wary eye, even though his Pokédex was his own. "Hey Nurse Joy?"

"Yes Ash?"

Ash grimaced slightly. "Is it alright if I go under a pseudonym?"

Nurse Joy have a perplexed look. "I don't see why not I suppose. Although it will just be between you and me."

Ash smiled, "Yes of course. I'd like to register under the name Wraith please, and can Celestic Town from Sinnoh be my hometown please?"

Paul snickered slightly, "A little edgy don't you think?"

"You have any better ideas?"

Paul shrugged, "Not really, but it's still edgy."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Can it actually just be Tom Ato instead, please? But still keep Celestic Town."

Nurse Joy smiled and happily obliged, although she didn't know how _anyone _would believe 'Tom Ato' was his actual name. Oh well, he was clearly trying to avoid someone, or something. Maybe multiple someones?

"Just so you're aware, once we enter the top 32 your actual name will need to be used, _Tom_, so I will need your actual name and hometown as well. You can either tell me or hand over your Pokédex."

Ash sighed in defeat. "Can I still use my alias until then?"

"Yes of course!"

Ash wipes his forehead in relief. It would buy him some time. "Alright, but just make sure not to make a big deal?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course."

"Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town."

She gave him a raised eyebrow, but decided not to prod. Besides, all answers come in due time. Why he was so hesitant, she did not understand. But, it wasn't her place.

"Matches begin in three days, and for all matchups you will come here. Matches will be announced the day before the battle. Preliminaries will last three days, then a rest day, then the 256 that remain will be whittled down until we have a winner!"

Ash gave a perplexed look as he took all this information in. "But Scott said it began in seven days!"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes not counting the preliminaries. I need to help the next contender please!"

Ash sighed and took the hint and left. Paul was snickering as Ash walked up beside him. "So, _Tom,_ what do you wanna do for the next three days?"

"You could've told me it started in three days you know."

Paul smirked. "I'm aware, however I wanted you to be caught off guard. Besides preliminaries are a joke. Things won't get serious until the top 8 anyways. With you and me here, then there's no way we can lose. We'll bulldoze through this!"

Ash was impressed, Paul sounded like him. Maybe he wore off on the rugged, veteran trainer.

"I suppose so. Besides, I need someone to give me a challenge in the finals."

The two clasped hands and parted. Neither were aware if there were any big names in the tournament, but it wouldn't matter, both were confident in their ability.

It was then that a certain group entering the center grabbed Ash's attention. Raichu flashed him a worried look, hoping not to be discovered. "It'll be fine buddy, they would still try to find a Pikachu." Raichu sighed and simply stood by his trainers feet.

"You know Barry, there's still three days until the preliminaries start."

"IF YOU KEEP REMINDING ME DAWN I WILL HAVE TO FINE YOU!"

Ash sweatdropped, Barry still seemed the same.

"What're you gonna do, Tom?" Paul asked him, trying to hold back a smirk.

Ash sighed. "I don't know honestly, I really don't know. I figure by the top eight they'll know I'm not really dead, and that I'm alive and breathing." The two who were off to the side as they watched Barry, Iris, and Max enter the tournament. Ash simply kept a straight as he saw all the familiar faces. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Barry, Dawn, Iris and Cilan as well. He figured Serena and the Kalos crew were all busy and too far away to attend. He was wondering where Gary was though.

"Hey Paul, lets get out of here. I need to go train and get everyone in tip top shape for this thing."

"Sounds good to me. You know, my Electivire wants a rematch with Infernape."

"Is that so? Unfortunately you're going to have to wait until we meet in this tournament."

Ash's Pokegear rang in his pocket. He pulled it and saw Scott was calling him. "One Minute Paul. Hello?"

"_Hey Ash! How are you?"_

"Well I just found out that matches start in three days instead of a week."

He could hear Scott chuckle in the background. "_Slip of the mind! But you'll be ready."_

Ash sighed, "I suppose so. What's your reason for calling?"

"_Well, I need a favor. You see, Annabell needs your help."_

"Why me?"

"_Because you ran off for a few years which devastated her. Now, she's trying to get better but if you know her, which I know you do, then a battle will stimulate her. And frankly you're one of the best I know of."_

Ash sighed into the phone. "Alright, when and where?" He did feel bad at what Scott said about Annabell being devastated.

"_Tonight at 7:30, meet us behind the West stadium." _Scott simply hung up after that.

The stadium set up was rather simple. Four stadiums in each of the cardinal directions with one big stadium in the middle for the big matches.

"Well, I guess I have another practice battle tonight though."

"With who?"

"Annabell, Scott has called me asking me to come wake her up essentially."

"Who will you use?"

"I think I'll just surprise you. But I need to go do some things first."

"Alright, I'm going to go take a nap."

Paul left for his room while Ash headed back to his clearing. The two however were noticed by a group.

"Who was Paul talking to?" May asked.

"I don't know, but there's something about him, I can't put my finger on it." Brock trailed off his sentence.

"Whatever, he didn't look so tough! I could beat both of them with one hand tied behind my back!" Barry shouted.

Dawn sweatdropped, "You know Barry, you never beat Paul."

Barry deadpanned.

"Who should I use?" Ash mused. He had all of his Pokémon released and knew Anabel's Pokémon pretty well. However she had to have caught some new ones. Most of his Pokémon we're just relaxing or swimming in the lake.

"Who do you think Raichu?"

Raichu pointed to himself all proud and mighty. "No, I need to use other members buddy."

Raichu deadpanned and have Ash a dirty look.

"Flareon, Gigalith, Swellow. I need you three."

The three Pokémon approached him. He returned the three to their Pokeballs and he called upon Alakazam.

"Can you teleport me somewhere buddy?"

The psychic type nodded and the two disappeared in a flash. In a couple seconds they appeared in a wooded clearing, behind the yellow stadium with a big, purple W on it, designating it as the West stadium.

"Well, I guess we will relax until they show up." He released his three battlers and they all laid in wait for the Salon Maiden.

Speaking of our Lilac haired Frontier Brain, she was in a heated debate with Scott over battling this stranger. The two were at a cafe table outside, each drinking some sort of a hot beverage.

"Scott you know I shouldn't battle unless it's _actually _in the tournament itself."

"Annabel trust me, it'll help you feel better. Don't you miss the adrenaline rush, the feeling that you're alive that comes from battles?"

Annabel sighed. "You're right. I mean, what could it hurt?"

Scott smiled. "There ya go. I tell ya what, you can use your strongest Pokémon against this guy too."

Annabel raises an eyebrow at Scott. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. He's going to push you to your limits."

"But who is he _really_?"

Scott smirked, "Annabel, just trust me. You're gonna be happy at the end of it."

Annabel gave a smirk as she set down her cup. "You can count me in then."

"Great, let's go!" Scott exclaimed with joy. Annabel changed and the two made their way behind the West Stadium. The sun was beginning to set in the Unova region, casting an orange glow on the surrounding forest near the conference. Ash was taking it all in. It was the middle of October and everything felt right. He watched some of the native Pokémon play around and have fun. The crisp air pushed the scents of the trees which brought a smile to Ash's face.

Before he knew it, a Pidove had landed on his shoulder. He didn't budge, as he could tell it was merely resting. Himself, he was sat on the ground, meditating, his three Pokémon with him. He noticed that the spines on Flareons collar started to flare and Seelöwen braced her wings.

"Who's there?" He called out, standing up. The wild Pidove flew off into the forest.

"Hello, _Tom,_" Scott said coyly, "Annabel is here. Are you ready for battle? Your Pokémon certainly look so."

Flareon has begun generating heat, as Gigalith took a defensive stance for its trainer and Swellow had her wings out ready to attack.

"Stand down you three. Relax, they are friends."

Annabel raises an eyebrow. "Friends? I haven't ever met you."

"A friend of Scott is a friend of mine, miss…"

"Annabel, Salon Maiden Annabel."

Ash smiled and shook her hand. "A pleasure, the name is Tom."

"You know, it's clumsy to have your battlers out. Annabel already has the advantage," Scott said, knowing perfectly well what he was doing.

"Oh trust me, she won't win."

Annabel got irked at that comment. "What did you say, punk?"

"I will win, easily," Ash stated, as if the battle was already over.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Annabel cast a glare at him. She crossed her arms and moved to one side of the clearing. Ash winked at Scott with a smirk and walked to his side of the field, his Pokémon joining him.

"Annabel, you have the first choice."

Annabel, who was now facing Ash about thirty feet away, was gripping her Pokeball hard.

"Metagross, my friend!"

The steel type came out with a roar, appearing on the grass battlefield. Scott stood in the center as referee.

"Swellow, get on there."

Swellow nodded and landed in front of Ash, glaring at Metagross. Annabel noticed how fierce the look in Swellow's eyes were, and how clean and healthy the flying type looked.

"Are both battlers ready?"

Ash and Annabel nodded.

"Battle begin!"

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Ash smirked. Really? She had a trick up her sleeve.

"Swellow, barrage the area with Air Slash then use Brave Bird!"

Metagross levitated itself with one of it's appendages glowing a bright white. Swellow simply flew up to dodge once it swung. The flying type then unleashed a volley of Air Slash attack around Metagross, kicking up dirt and debris. Swellow then began to ascend and then began her descent, picking up energy and glowing blue on her way down.

"Metagross! Use Psychic to stop Swellow!"

"Keep your attack going and use Double Team."

Metagross' eyes glowed blue and began pushing out pink waves of psychic energy, while Swellow made multiple copies of herself cloaked in energy, now on her way towards the steel type. Annabel smirked and tried to use her 'secret' ability to find the real one, but couldn't. '_Have I lost my empathy?'_ She thought to herself.

Metagross began blasting the copies one by one. However, Swellow just kept making copies until eventually she struck Metagross with the fierce attack on its left side. Swellow recoiled back as energy was drained from the recoil.

Metagross weakly got up but had a strong face. "Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

Ash smirked, he had already won. Metagross grew closer, it's appendages glowing silver. "Steady Swellow, you know our technique."

Annabel raised an eyebrow. Metagross' attack struck, and a flurry of hits landed on Swellow. She took the beating with a strong face but held her ground. She looked closer to fainting when Ash gave a command. "Alright, finish with Reversal."

Swellow nodded as she glowed orange. Swellow struck Metagross with her wings which pushed the steel type off her a considerable distance. "Metagross! You planned that!" Annabel glared at Ash. "You let your Pokémon get hurt just to win? Who are you?"

"I'm a winner, use Roost Swellow." Swellow nodded and rested herself on the ground as green energy enveloped her. In a matter of seconds she was partially healed and ready to go.

Annabel huffed. "You're a serious trainer. Roost takes way longer than that. Plus, you've been tossing around my Metagross like a rag doll. Who are you really?"

"Time will tell. You should command an attack before my Swellow finishes off that Metagross."

Annabel looked back to her Metagross. The steel type slowly and shakily got up. That bird was _really _tough. However, it nodded to Annabel that it was ready.

"Alright my friend, let's continue this fight!"

Ash simply smirked at her. "No way, I'll win. I wager I'll win with only my Swellow."

Annabel was getting impatient and her face turned red. "No, my team and I will win. Our bond is unbreakable, especially not by some punk like you!"

"Annabel please calm down." Scott began to plead. His plan was beginning to blow up in his face.

"Listen to your friend. You seem to be washed up. When was the last you battled?" Ash egged her on.

Metagross looked at it's trainer with worry. It floated next to her and gently nudged her trying to comfort her.

"Metagross use Hyper Beam!" Annabel said in anger.

Metagross hesitated a little bit but obliged. It formed an orange sphere infront of its face, gathering pure energy.

"Be ready Swellow." Swellow nodded and braced her wings.

Metagross fired the beam of energy. It drew closer to Swellow. Right when it was a few meters away, "Quick Attack! Then hit it with an Air Slash!" Immediately she darted out of the way with white streaks, the beam going into several trees and cutting them down but no wild Pokémon hurt. Swellow struck the steel type with the Quick Attack but it little damage, but gave her the bounce to fire multiple Air Slash attacks. Metagross roared in pain at the volley of attacks.

"Finish it with your own Hyper Beam Swellow!" Ash grinned, he could feel his blood pumping. He himself hadn't had a proper battle in years. He was glad to be in civilization.

Annabel however, she watched in horror as this very powerful Swellow, who had one of her strongest Pokémon put in the corner for the whole match, charge one of the most powerful attacks. She had a hard time believing she let herself get this way, so negligent to her partners and family. She isolated herself and for what?

Annabel quickly thought of what to do. Scott saw a twinkle in her eye and knew that she was fired up.

"Metagross my friend please tell me you're okay!"

Metagross weakly called out its name as it stood up. "Just trust me, we can win this!"

Metagross nodded at the conviction in Annabel's voice. Ash grinned as he could feel the battle was now just beginning. However, he knew Metagross was done for. His Swellow was simply stronger, plus he had the luxury of having his head in the game the whole battle.

"Fire it Swellow!"

"Quickly, Protect!"

Metagross threw up a green bubble around itself as Swellow fires the orange beam at it. Annabel could see cracks form but the shield stayed. "Use Psychic as Swellow recovers! Then Meteor Mash!"

Metagross has Swellow in a psychic hold as it came towards her with glowing arms, ready to strike.

"Now Swellow us Protect!" Swellow managed to cast up a green dome and watched as the major attack simply bounced off the shield. The psychic hold on her released as well.

"Double Team, then finish with an Air Slash barrage!"

Swellow nodded and began making copies of herself. She kept going until there were about forty of them, which surprised Annabel.

"Metagross, just keep blasting Psychic until you find her!"

Ash grinned, "It's no use! Finish it Swellow!"

All the copies began sending Air Slash after Air Slash, of course the ones from the copies did no damage but the real one came in from behind. Swellow then began moving around in the air so Metagross couldn't hit her with a counter attack. Hit after hit, it was all too much for Metagross. Metagross fell, with swirls in it's eyes. Swellow ceases her attack and tested in front of Ash.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Swellow wins! Which means Tom is the winner of the battle!"

Annabel sighed as she pulled out Metagross' Pokéball. "You did. well friend. Thank you for your effort." Metagross let out a weak cry as red light enveloped the steel type. Annabel faced Ash, "I thought this was a three on three battle?"

Ash walked forward, his two Pokémon one the sideline joining them all as they congratulated Swellow on the victory. "It was a battle until you got your spirit back."

"What?" Annabel said, puzzled.

"Scott, my work here is done." Ash said to the leader of the Battle Frontier. Scott nodded. "Thank you Tom, I knew it was only you who could help."

Ash gave Scott a grin. "Of course! Now, let's boogey before anyone finds out." Ash returned all three of his Pokémon and Annabel returned Metagross.

"It was a pleasure Annabel, I shall hopefully see you again shortly."

With that, Ash disappeared into the woods, heading back to his base camp.

"Scott, who was that really."

Scott looked at the lilac haired trainer. "That was Tom, Annabel. He's gonna take this tournament by storm."

Annabel sighed. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her secret ability was screaming at her to investigate. Something was familiar with that guy. But he was so dangerous, so reckless. No way would be endanger his Pokémon's life just to win. If that's what he'd do in just a casual battle, what would he do for a tournament win?

"Scott, he seems dangerous."

"He's hardened Annabel. Tom has been through a lot." The conversation was cut by Scott's stomach rumbling. He sweatdropped and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I got hungry watching."

Annabel simply laughed at him. "Let's get food then. I'll cover for us, since you managed to awaken my inner battler. Thank you Scott." The two began walking back to the stadiums. "No problem Annabel. I know you can challenge this guy."

Annabel grinned, "Oh I will. And when I Battle him next, I'm going to win."

Ash has arrived back at his camp. All of his Pokémon were roaming around, or sleeping. Ash did leave several of his Pokémon at Tohjo falls, but most wanted to join him. A lot of them had been itching for a battle.

"Hey Raichu, anyone wander too close?"

Raichu shook his head 'no' and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash has Flareon, Swellow, and Gigalith our to mingle with the crowd.

"Rai, Raichu ChuRai?"

Ash blushed a little bit. "No Raichu, she doesn't know it's me. But she will. I'll tell her eventually."

Ash sat on the ground and began to meditate. Some of his Pokémon joined with him. Soon, night had fallen on the camp and everyone fell asleep, with a few nocturnal Pokémon keeping guard.

**AN: Yikes it's been a while. I'm sorry about that, hopefully this chapter made up for it. I'll try to be quicker with updates, but with college and personal affairs I'm not too sure how it'll go. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed this one, and I'll see y'all again soon!**


End file.
